Embodiments of the present specification generally relate to monitoring of a wellbore, and more specifically to a system and method for monitoring the integrity of a wellbore.
The wellbore typically includes a production tubing and concentric rings of metal casings with cement annuli between the rings of metal casing. It is desirable to monitor an integrity of the wellbore to identify presence of any defects in the wellbore. Detection of defects in the metal casings and/or the cement annuli in multi-barrier wellbores such as multi-barrier hydrocarbon producing wellbores is a challenging task.
Certain currently available techniques for monitoring the integrity of the wellbore disadvantageously entail retrieving the long metal tubing from the wellbore for inspection of the casings and/or the cement annuli structure. In addition, detection of defects beyond past the first metal casing/cement interface in the multi-barrier wellbore is a difficult task. Some presently available techniques may be suitable for detection of defects in multi-casing wellbores. However, use of these techniques results in poor resolution of defect detection.